Rock Music And Disguises
by FieryEnblem
Summary: Len Kagamine is a girl who is attracted to the same sex and wants to be free.Kaito is a charming man in front of the camera,but a devil when the media is no longer present.Both were loved by thousands of people not for who they really are but who they project themselves as.And fate will find a way to bind these two people together-even if they don't want to.


_**Disclaimer: None of the characters were mine, I only own the story. **_

_**Warnings for: Yaoi, Yuri, and "teasing scenes"**_

_**This story deals with the question "what if Kagamine Len was a girl?"**_

**Prologue **

**Len's POV**

This is Kagamine Len, and I hate how everyone in the family thinks how I should act. I know for myself that I won't be the type of girl who likes to wear pretty clothes nor to put on some make-up and act pretty. If they want to find someone who acts pretty and who loves beautiful clothes - I think they should go to Rin, as that is Rin. I already know for myself that since I was a kid, I like wearing male's clothing and is attracted to the same sex, much to my family's horror; but it doesn't mean I will change just for their sake. I am comfortable with who I am and is proud of it.

When I left home to attend the middle school, I bid my goodbye to my mother before I finally hop on the school bus - signifying my freedom. My sister currently studies in an All-Girls school with a dorm as I chose to stay at a regular Middle School – with a separate dorm for boys and girls. Since I was away with my family, I felt a sense of liberation to the point of burning at the fireplace every piece of skirts and girly blouses my mom and my sister bought and made for me just right after I arrived at the dorm; and began shopping for the clothes I want and putting my hair on a ponytail and messing my hair in front to look more boyish. When I registered my name at the school registrar, I brought with me a fake birth certificate and other falsified documents that state I was a boy, so that made me stay in an all-boys dorm. I started dating girls at this point in time as well, without the girls knowing my real gender. And shortly after, I became a phenomenon to the whole campus as "everybody's prince", much to my delight. I like it when girls asked me for my number or invite me to have a drink with them. There's even one time that a key was slipped inside my locker with a note and pictures attached to it, and a smirk was plastered onto my face as I read the note. The woman who sent me the letter sounded desperate, but I do admit she has nice ass and tits - but not nice enough to make me want to go to her place and fuck her. Much to my disappointment I have to throw the letter and everything attached to it as the housekeeper might discover it and send me to the principal's office; so I decided to keep nothing but the key as a souvenir item.

My life in middle school was great - not until my mother accidentally discovered everything I've been doing during my sophomore year. My mother, Lily was worried about me as I'm not making calls nor goes home from time to time during semestrial break – as I'm busy dating girls. I had a feeling that she's sensing something off with me, but I paid no heed as I'm busy doing the things I want. Out of her suspicion, she decided to go to our school and asked for my dorm. She was surprised that there is really Len Kagamine, her daughter but was registered as "a male student" and is currently staying at "male dormitory". Out of her shock she called me on my mobile phone, but I turned it off right before she called as I headed towards Aoki's direction, my current date. The moment my cell phone directed my mother's call to voice messaging, my mother decided to stroll around the city.

On that day when my mother decided to stroll around the city was the day I was busted by my mother. It was already late at night, we are staying at the park when I decided to pin Aoki under a tree and kissed her neck. She was surprised, but all she did was to cling on my shoulders as my hands went down a bit to unbutton her coat. I removed her arms around me when I pulled the coat towards the ground, removing it from Aoki completely and all would be left is nothing but her brassier. Aoki's arms reunited with my shoulders as I kiss her neck once again. I was about to unhook Aoki's bra when suddenly a familiar voice shouted my name few inches away from where I pinned Aoki – and that is my mom, much to my horror. I completely stopped what I've been doing and pushed Aoki a bit farther away from me while Aoki tried to cover herself up with her right hand while bending her knees fast to pick up her coat. As Aoki was in the process of picking up her coat, my mother approached me with a mad face that is clearly visible, even in the dark. My mother pulled me harshly and dragged me to the taxi cab that she stopped. Because of everything that happens too fast, I was not able to see Aoki's face as my mother is putting unimaginable force in pulling me. On that night as well, my mother informed the school that I, Kagamine Len, will no longer be their student as I would be transferred to an All-Girls school where my twin sister, Kagamine Rin was studying. I and Rin will even share a room, to keep me guarded as I might do something horrible again – according to my mother. But I do believe that I've done nothing wrong but to be true to myself! What's wrong with that?

**Chapter 1**

**Len's POV**

My name is Kagamine Len, currently studying in an All-Girls school and is currently here to continue my sophomore year. I have to admit, this school is peaceful – too peaceful for my taste, and what's this ruffled uniforms that we are wearing! It's not only itchy but very uncomfortable, and we certainly look like dolls, much to my dismay. Everyone in the school seems to act too lady-like and looks so innocent, it's like they have no knowledge of the outside world. They are beautiful, I do admit, but they look so dull to me. I keep on observing these girls for months already as I sit on the same place under the cherry blossom tree, waiting for Rin to arrive with her pals to grab some snack. I feel dead inside; it feels like I was transported in the unknown world where girls are innocent and so lady-like, and everyone seems to act like that way – including my sister Rin. During snack, I tend to observe Rin and her pals. Miku, the cute, and innocent one who ties her hair in a twin ponytail – she almost have the same personality as Rin and they look more like sisters compared to Rin and I. Megurine Luka, a lady with scholar-like appearance that you wouldn't guess to be around the same age as Miku until you asked her; and there's Meiko. Meiko is the daughter of a rich man who owns the biggest winery in the whole country and is rumored as a drunkard and was kicked out on her third day of class by punching a professor. And now she went back as a senior in middle school. With a reputation like that, it's no wonder why people seems to be afraid of her while I see her as nothing but like the rest of the girls – so pure, beaming with innocence, and so lady-like, quite the opposite of the Meiko she's supposed to be. The bell that signifies the time suddenly rings; and it only means one thing – that snack time is over and all girls need to go to their individual classes. I do admit, life here is quite monotonous, it's like our lives just tied down to dorm-class-snack-class-dorm, there's nothing else to do. There's even a curfew set so right before six o' clock, the gate to the university were closed down and all the girls who leaves the campus without permission to the dorm master or to the professors will receive a severe punishment. I miss my old life for too much, as it seems to be a long time ago.

oooooooooo

It's now semestrial break, the day I've always been dreaming of having. Even though Rin always sticks around wherever I go, at least I could finally leave the dorm even if it's just for a while – though I still hate the fact that I have to wear a skirt and let my hair down. Rin and I will head towards home, where my mother, Lily is waiting for us.

Although I'm still closely watched by my family, I think going back to my own room is refreshing- though I know they changed everything in my room. My room that was filled with posters of idols, cute girls, and anime bishoujos were gone missing, and the only thing left on the walls were nothing but yellow paint. They also changed the interior of my room to make it look more feminine, much to my dismay. But at least they did not changed my bed; although they changed the covers but that bed still gives off a familiar smell, and I think this is a consolation for me. I dozed myself off to sleep to relieve the fatigue I acquired due to the trip with Rin.

The next morning after Rin and I finished our breakfast, we headed towards the city to explore. I accompanied Rin when she visited various shopping malls and dress shops and is usually makes me her model whenever she wants to buy some clothes. She knows how much I dread girly clothing but she paid no heed and continues to torment me with Lolita outfits, fancy hats, and other girly items and accessories. She will only buy the stuffs that look good on me, or so she thinks that looks good on me. Whenever she caught me checking out the male section of clothes and accessories, she just grabs my arm and run as fast as she could to pull me away. I don't know why but I'm starting to think no one in the family accepts me as I am, and still hoping for me to turn out as a "real" girl - well I will destroy those hopes, as they will see me having a bride, as my right hand intertwines with her left hand as both of us walk through the altar and do the marriage vows.

We are walking like forever when I spotted a poster that says "audition for vocalist of Larousse". I stopped myself on walking while Rin continues to walk, not noticing that I no longer at her side. I read all the contents of the poster and began to have an interest to join – too bad they only accept male members. But I really want to join badly! So I decided to rip off that poster and take it home with me; and when Rin finally noticed my absence, she began shouting my name few meters away from where I'm standing, so I headed towards her direction and said " COMING!"

During the night, after we finished our dinner, I and Rin headed upstairs. I do not know what to say towards Rin but I tapped Rin's shoulder and said "Rin, I need to talk to you"

Rin and I headed towards her room, and closed the door for some privacy.

"What is it Len?" Rin inquires.

"Rin, I want to join this band" I said while showing the poster I ripped off.

"It's an all-male band, you can't join Len. And as far as I concerned, you are a FEMALE NOT A MALE."

"BUT RIN-!" I yelled

"NO BUTS LEN! OR ELSE I'LL TELL THIS TO MOTHER!"

"BUT I REALLY WANT TO JOIN RIN!"

-"WHAT'S THE REASON YOU'RE JOINING, LEN?"Rin asked me with a questioning look. With no other reason to spit out, I began saying things I might regret I said in the future.

"-BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH KAITO SHION!"

Rin's eyes widen as she heard what I said and her jaws dropped. And due to my embarrassment, my cheeks grew redder and my hands clasps together like a shy schoolgirl confessing about her crush on her sister. I feel pathetic but I need to have Rin's approval and make her believe me.

"Len…. You…. Finally became a woman! "With that statement she glomped me and is sobbing with tears of joy.

"I knew this would happen! My dear little twin sister is now officially a woman! I'm so proud of you Len!"

"Rin, now you know my reason will you please let go of me? I still have something to ask you."

"Anything for my little sister Len! So what is it?" Rin inquires while removing her arms on my waist.

"Rin, I will attend the audition and you will cover me up during my absence. You know, to mom and dad. "

"You're doing this to get closer to Kaito Shion, right? I mean, he is the band leader of Larousse and according to that poster, they need a vocalist. Len, this is your chance to get to know Kaito! Awww! This is getting romantic! Alright Len, I will help you get closer to Kaito Shion, I will cover your ass during your absence okay? But promise me to get back on the time I told you so, or else I'll be punished by Mother! Got that Little Sis?"

"Yes I do, Rin-nee" I said automatically.

Rin just smiled to me and hugged me once again before I bid goodbye to her to head straight towards my room. Although I feel happy that Rin finally agreed and is covering up for me during my absence, I still felt bad that I lied to her for my selfish reasons. I'm still not attracted to any guys, but cute romantic stories like this are what women prefers – including Rin so at least I got her sympathy, and an ally is an ally.

oooooooooo

So the next morning, Rin and I decided to go shopping as we woke up late and eaten up brunch already. Rin allowed me to shop for my clothes, just not for male undergarments as she still wants me to wear panties and brassier – not that I complain, after-all, those things are still a necessity. After I paid for my clothes and headed straight towards the changing room to fix myself, Rin is answering our mother's phone call – and is inquiring about me. Rin didn't tell mom anything about my plan to be a vocalist nor dressing up as a boy again. Oh well, not that I care. I just want to enjoy myself as a male again while it last. When I'm done changing my clothes, I bid my farewell to Rin. Rin just hugged me and said "good luck" quickly and quickly removed her arms, signaling that I should leave now. I just nodded silently and ran as fast as I could, and as far as possible from her.

I now finally arrived at the audition. And I was a bit surprised that there are quite few, who wanted to try the audition, or maybe I was a bit late and majority of the hopeful participants already left. I was a bit surprised when my number called sooner than I expected.

"Number 505, Kagamine Len!"

I stood up from where I'm sitting at the waiting room, and headed straight towards the stage. They made me sing few lines and grading it based on my performance. I was nervous but did my best to pull it off. I lowered my voice to make it sound as manly as possible while trying my best for my voice not to break.

**Normal POV**

As Kagamine Len sings the piece she was told to sing, all the band members who listen to her voice became amused and wants Len to join the band as soon as possible; but Kaito, the leader of the band, doesn't like the idea of taking Len right away as a vocalist. And so, whispering at each other while Len sings, the "battle" between the band leader and the band-mates began.

Kaito (Band Leader, Vocalist, and Guitarist): We can't just possible just take that kid while there are still contestants willing to try!

Gakupo (Bassist, Vocalist): But that kid would be a good replacement to Piko! Just listen!

Kiyoteru (Drummer, Vocalist): Kaito! Are you blind? That kid is perfect! We need to get that kid before other recording companies hire him!

Yuma (Pianist, Vocalist): I agree, Kaito we need someone to replace Piko soon for our upcoming concert! We need to get him fast and teach him before the concert starts! You know that we can't waste our time choosing as Piko was sent to Europe by his parents and informed us that Piko will no longer play for us just 6 months before the concert! So Kaito, stop acting stupid and hire him!

Kaito: Wait Wait! Stop making quick decisions like that! Alright if you really want that kid on-board, we need to know if he knows how to play a musical instrument- I think that would be fair enough considering the fact that everyone here knows how to play one, so a kid who could only sing is useless for our band.

All except Kaito: fair enough.

When Len finished her performance, they asked her what instrument she plays. Len told them that she could play Erhu, Electric Guitar, and Violin. Kaito then handed out the instruments and made Len play them all for 15 minutes. They were left amused and entertained after Len's performance, thus making Len the youngest band member of Larousse.

**Len's POV**

After all of my performances, it was announced that I was the chosen member of Larousse already, and I wasn't surprised considering the fact that they made me play three musical instruments right after my song number. I am extremely happy now I can be in an all-male band, doing what men should be doing – and that is immersing themselves in creating rock music then will date fan-girls after performances.

After the audition, I texted Rin already, saying that the audition was finally over and that both of us should go home.

Rin and I meet at the meeting place we both agreed upon. She pulled out a dress inside her paper bad and handed it out to me. Although I don't want to change it back just yet, I just have to do what Rin told me and put the dress on. We then headed straight towards home.

After we finished eating, Rin and I headed towards her room and locked the doors.

Rin started the conversation first:

"Len, did you pass the audition?"

And while smiling, I replied Rin's inquiry.

"Yes I did, Rin"

Rin glomped me for the second time, and the force is still as strong as before, so I interpret it as maybe, Rin was really that happy. I hugged Rin and stayed that way for 5 minutes while smiling. I love how genuinely happy she is for me and supports me. Maybe this is what they call "sister love".

I said goodnight to her and went to sleep peacefully.


End file.
